Bel Air Rush
Bel Air RushEpisode name is the 3rd episode of Season 3 of Big Time Rush. It aired on July 2 2012. This episode is the 52nd episode overall. Plot Since the insane fame rise of Big Time Rush paparazzi and crazy fans like guest star Rachel Crow as Winnie starts driving Big Time Rush insane so Gustavo is forced to move the boys to a mansion in Bel Air only to find out that it isn't what they expected and they can never move out. Katie tries to start her own lemonade stand discovering that the lemon tree is owned by their neighbor Fabio. Gustavo and the boys learn to hate Bel Air because there are no fun things to do and it's nearly impossible to get out. Song(s) featured: *Love Me Love Me *Windows Down *Movin' Up to Bel Air *Elevate Trivia *''Rachel Crow'' is a special guest in this episode. *This episode aired on July 2nd just 3 days before they kick off their summer tour. *Carlos Pena Jr. tweeted:" On set with the amazing [http://twitter.com/#!/iamrachelcrow @'iamrachelcrow'] !! Welcome to the BTR family!! *Logan Henderson tweeted:" Hangin with [http://twitter.com/#!/iamrachelcrow @'iamrachelcrow'] on set today! Gonnna be a goood episode!" *Dustin Belt may also special guest star in this episode as he tweeted: #" I will give you three hints to where I currently am. HINT #1:http://lockerz.com/s/201883044" #CLUE #2 http://lockerz.com/s/201895528 *Challen Cates (Mrs. Knight) tweeted: "So excited to work with [http://twitter.com/#!/iamrachelcrow @'iamrachelcrow'] this week. Met her at the KCAs and she is a complete doll!" *This episode may be have a different location as Carlos tweeted:" Shooting on location... Beautiful day in California!" & "Shooting.... Still shooting!!!! LONG LONG day.. But All worth it ;)http://instagr.am/p/JipnvhCPZ9/" *Kendall Tweeted: Hangin by the pool and getting some sun! Can't believe this we are filming [http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23BTRSeason3 #'BTRSeason3']http://pic.twitter.com/SuXM3lM0 *Alfonso Ribeiro guests stars in this episode as Challen Cates(Mrs. Knight) tweeted:" Let me try that again. Hanging out with super talented[https://twitter.com/#!/alfonso_ribeiro @'alfonso_ribeiro'] on set." *Fabio returns as a special guest star for the third time. *Challen Cates (Mrs. Knight) tweeted goofing on set with fab fabio. OMG he is such a good sport. wait til you see what we make him do in this episode. http://pic.twitter.com/vDqm1OHR *BTR's moving van is a 2011 or later Ford F-Series Super-Duty Crew Cab truck. Gustavo's moving van was a Freightliner FS-Series truck from the 1990's. *'Viewership '''2.9 million *The "Moving up to Bel Air" song was a parody off "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air" theme song. Guest stars *Alfonso Ribeiro guest star as Captain McAlister. *Rachel Crow as Winnie, a huge Big Time Rush fan. *Fabio as himself/Big Time Rush's new neighbor. Quotes :'Carlos:' This place is amazing! :'James:' And the Pool! ASA- POOL! (does a frontflip while diving in pool) :'Kendall:' I can't believe how nice this place is, I mean, even the birds sound better! :(birds whistling) :'Carlos': Hey guys, check this out! I can close the grill by pressing this button (presses wrong button; umbrella closes on James). Ah, sorry. (presses button; umbrella opens) ---- :'Gustavo': Hi, I'm here to see A-Big A-Time A-Rush! :'Guard': Name, please. :'Gustavo': Gustavo Rocque! :'Guard': Not on the list. :'Gustavo': Check again! :'Guard': Sir, you're not on the list. :'Kelly': Why don't you just call them and ''they can put us on the list. :Guard: (calls Mrs. Knight) :Mrs. Knight: OK, someone's at the gate! Now I just need to find what button to press and- (presses wrong button; garage door opens). No, ok! (presses wrong button again; door opens, hits Mrs. Knight and falls). :Guard: No answer. :Gustavo: I WILL GET ON THAT LIST!!!! (puts car in reverse; drives away) Running Gags *The boys continue to say Winnie's name simultaneously when they hear her voice. *Whenever the boys want to escape Captain McAlister appears to stop them. *Whenever the phone rang Mrs. Knight would injure herself somehow by trying to answer it. *James getting trapped in a fallen umbrella once someone pushed the wrong button Photo Gallery Sources *http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/big-time-rush.txt *nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ *http://www.bigtimerushtv.com *http://www.kabookit.com/2012/04/booking-big-time-rush-access-la-talent.html *http://www.sacbee.com/2012/06/04/4536069/rising-star-rachel-crow-to-release.html 303 03 Bel Air Rush